O Irmão da Minha Melhor Amiga
by Anny S.C.M
Summary: Rosalie fala para Alice. Alice fala para Bella. Bella fala para Rosalie. Mas é SEGREDO! A irmã dele não pode saber disso! Algumas cervejas. Amassos. Beijos... E o esquecimento...


**Oi Pessoas!**

**Como vão?**

**Estava com essa historia na cabeça a semana inteira.**

**Culpem o meu BFF por me fazer ouvir a maldita (mentira, não é maldita) musica da Victoria Justice.**

**Então essa historia surgiu de uma canção é a: Best Friend's Brother. Quem quiser ouvi-la... **

**Boa Leitura.**

_**Diga não ao plagio. **_

* * *

_52_

**_Eu te chamo quando eu sei que ele está em casa,_**

**_Eu salto para fora da minha pele quando ele atende o telefone_**

**_O que posso dizer se ele está me olhando?_**

**_Devo dar-lhe um sorriso?_**

**_Devo me levantar e sair?_**

**_Eu sei que é estranho, eu não faço o que eu estou pensando_**

**_Mas isso é errado se eu vê-lo neste fim de semana?_**

**_Eu realmente espero que eu possa pegá-lo sozinho_**

**_Eu apenas não, não quero que ela saiba_**

_52_

- Alice! Anda Logo! –Bella choramingou.

- Ah não! – a morena reclamou. – Você sabe que o idiota do meu irmão vai estar lá. Por que não podemos ir na sua casa Rosie?

- Por que eu quero ir na da Bella! – a loira respondeu.

- Não vamos na minha!

- Por quê?

- Rosalie, você sabe que agora mesmo a sala de estar deve estar lotada de garotos do time de futebol.

- Por que o Emmett vai estar lá...

- Exatamente! Meu irmão só tem tamanho! Vamos na casa da Alice!

- Não Bella! Eu aposto que Edward deve estar com uma piriguete lá agora. Vamos na da Rosie!

- Por que você quer tanto ir lá, Alice?

- Por que seu irmão é... Legal?

- Jasper não tem nada de legal! Aquele songa monga só sabe ficar lendo! E trancado no quarto!

- Exatamente! – a pequena fez bico.

- O trabalho só precisa ser feito por dois. – Bella falou. – Alice, você não ia sair para fazer compras amanha?

Ela desvio os olhos.

- Sim, eu ia.

- Então, amanha a Rosie vai na minha casa e fazemos o trabalho. Você da o toque final.

Nem esperou resposta. Se despediu e deixou as duas plantadas no meio do corredor escolar. Rosalie estava obviamente nervosa. Alisava as mechas loiras com os dedos, passava elas pelo pescoço.

- O que foi? – Alice perguntou.

- Nada.

- Desembucha loira.

- Alice...

- Não existe segredos entre nós, lembra?

- Eu sei...

- Então, o que é?

- A Bella não pode saber...

- O que?

- EuGostoDele.

- De quem?

- Eu estou gostando do irmão dela. – disse, ficando vermelha e olhando para baixo.

- O QUE?

- Alice!

- Rosalie! É o irmão dela!

- Exatamente!

- Mas é o Emmett! O Burro do Emmett!

- Mas é isso que eu gosto nele... Quando ele ri por qualquer coisa... As covinhas aparecem. – suspirou.

- Ah meu deus, é verdade! Você gosta dele!

- Não pode contar para ela!

- Eu sei, é segredo! – sussurrou. – Mas ela é nossa...

- Melhor amiga, eu sei.

E as duas foram para o carro de Alice no estacionamento. Conversando sobre isso e possíveis reações que poderia ocasionar.

_52_

Na manha seguinte, Rosalie bateu na porta do quarto do irmão mais novo. Ele era o Nerd da escola, nunca ficava com ninguém. Também, quem ia ser a doida que gostaria dele desse jeito? Ele era o antissocial da família.

- Jasper! – bateu outra vez.

- Que é? – ouviu o grito de dentro.

- Preciso que me leve na casa da Bella!

- Por quê?

- Ora, seu cérebro não funciona sempre.

- Não é que ele não funciona sempre. Ele só não guarda as coisas sem nexo que você diz. – falou abrindo a porta.

- Eu te disse ontem que meu lindo carro está no mecânico de La Push.

- E?

- E que você não deixaria eu dirigir o seu sozinha.

- É verdade.

- Me leva?

- Tenho escolha?

- Não.

Ele suspirou.

Já na casa dos Swan. Rosalie torcia para encontrar com seu grandão sozinha. Mas é claro que isso não ia acontecer. Emmett estava jogando vídeo game com um garoto qualquer e Bella no sofá lendo o surrado _O Morro Dos Ventos Uivantes_.

- Olá. – a loira entrou.

A amiga levantou e a abraçou, dando as boas vindas e não vendo a olhadela que a outra deu no irmão dela.

- Não pensei que chegaria tão cedo.

- Pensou errado então Bella. Eu não perderia isso por nada.

- Cadê o Jazz?

- Trancado no carro.

- Eu acho que já devia saber... Pode ficar aqui na sala? Vou ir tomar banho.

- Claro. – respondeu. _E demore bastante lá._ Pensou.

Isabella subiu correndo, isso não estava nos seus planos. Rosalie tinha que chegar mais tarde para assim ela poder ligar para Alice com calma, acontece que ela sempre ficava nervosa, por que o irmão dela podia atender o telefone da casa e era por isso que não ligava no celular da amiga.

Era agora, ela precisava ouvir a voz do Deus Grego de cabelos cor de Bronze. Pegou e discou o numero. Tocou quatro vezes antes dele atender.

- Alou?

E Bella sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho e esquentar. Por que ela tinha que estupidamente corar por causa disso? Era Só a voz dele. É claro que ela não respondeu. Não tinha como ele saber que era ela por que o numero era do telefone do seu quarto.

- Alou? É alguma brincadeira? Vou desligar...

E antes que isso acontecesse, ela desligou primeiro. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto. Ouviu a voz Dele! Que patético! Mas era tão... Bom. Na sala, a Hale não tirava os cílios de Emmett. Ele era tão forte. Como alguém conseguia ser essa mistura perfeita? Ela não sabia. O que a deixava que nem um tomate era que ele também a olhava.

O colega dele começou uma conversa, cortando o clima e ela decidiu subir e esperar a amiga no quarto dela. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com a outra, desligando o telefone e vermelha que nem um camarão.

- O que foi, Bella?

- Rosie! – falou sobressaltada. – Nada não...

- Fala logo. – disse, sentando-se na cama. – Quem era?

- Promete que guarda segredo?

- Prometo.

- O Edward.

- O Edward?

- Sim...

- A Alice não estava em casa?

- Não sei...

- Não ligou para ela?

- Bom... Não.

- Como não?

- Eu ligue para o Edward.

- Por quê?

- EuToApaixonadaPeloIrmãoDela.

- Você gosta dele?

- Gosto.

- Mas ele é o maior galinha!

- Eu sei. – choramingou.

- Não tinha outro melhor?

- Não. – fez bico.

- Que problema, em?

- Então conversa não passa daqui ouviu?

- Sim Senhora!

_52_

Na casa dos Cullen. Alice perguntava quem era o ser que tinha ligado.

- Eu não faço ideia.

- Como não?

- Não fazendo? A pessoa simplesmente liga e fica muda! – Edward reclamou.

- Pode me levar na casa do Emmett?

- Não ia sair?

- Mudei de ideia. – ela não podia falar que era por que Jasper ia estar lá.

- E por que não pede para suas amigas virem te buscar?

- É uma surpresa! Sabe, estamos fazendo um trabalho, ai você aproveita e fica jogando com o irmão da Bella.

- Entra no carro, anã.

- Quem me chama!

Já lá, quando saiu do automóvel, ela viu o carro que queria. Era ele! O Cabelo Loiro Mel. Os olhos azuis. Se sentiu ficando que nem aquelas bolinhas de palhaços. Vermelha! Vermelha por causa de um garoto qualquer. Se pelo menos ele fosse isso...

Assim que viu outro carro chegando, Jasper resolveu sair também. Bateu a porta e deu de cara com um ser pequeno a sua frente. Era a irmã do co-capitão do time de futebol, Edward.

- Fala Jasper.

- Como vai?

Deram um aperto de mãos.

- Ei! – uma voz gritou de dentro da casa. – Olha só! Vocês resolveram aparecer!

- Vai se catar, Emmett!

- Se você vir comigo... Eddy.

Em minutos, todos estavam rindo. Entraram na residência e começaram a conversar. Bella e Rosie já estavam no andar de baixo e a morena quase teve um ataque quando viu Edward na sua sala de estar. Pediu para a loira ir buscar a jarra de suco e o bolo de cenoura que preparou e se sentou ao lado de Alice, que estava corada.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

A mais baixa pegou o celular rosa-choque e começou a escrever algo. Quando Bella abriu o seu por que tocou, viu que Alice tinha lhe enviado algo. Abriu.

**De: **Sou Linda.

**Para: **Bellinha.

Você sabe guardar segredo?

**De: **Bella.

**Para: **Lice.

Por que estamos trocando sms se estamos do lado uma da outra?

**De:** Sou linda.

**Para:** Bellinha.

Sabe ou não?

**De:** Bella.

**Para:** Alice.

O que você acha? (o.o)

**De:** Sou linda.

**Para:** Bellinha.

O Jasper não pode saber disso.

**De:** Bella.

**Para:** Lice.

O que o Jasper tem haver com isso?

**De:** Sou Linda.

**Para:** Bellinha.

Eu gosto dele.

**De:** Bella.

**Para:** Lice.

Do Jasper?

**De:** Sou linda.

**Para:** Bellinha.

É. Agora se você abrir a boca para alguém, incluindo a Rosalie, eu juro que te mato!

**De:** Bella.

**Para:** Lice.

Pode deixar, você está segura comigo. É por isso que esta corada?

**De:** Sou Linda.

**Para:** Bellinha.

Sim... E você? Passou Blush ou o que? Rsrsr

**De:** Bella.

**Para:** Lice.

Nada não...

_52_

**_Yeeeeaaah_**

**_O irmão da minha melhor amiga é o cara certo para mim_**

**_Yeeeeaaah_**

**_Um baterista de punk rock e ele mede 1,93m_**

**_Eu não quero, mas eu quero,_**

**_Porque eu simplesmente não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça!_**

**_Yeeeeaaah_**

**_O irmão da minha melhor amiga é o cara certo para mim_**

**_IMA, IMA_**

**_O irmão da minha melhor amiga, irmão da minha melhor amiga_**

_52_

Rosalie voltou com as coisas para a sala. Todos conversavam. Alice teve a ideia de começar o jogo da garrafa. Só que iriam usar uma caneta para isso. Todos concordaram em jogar. Até mesmo o colega desconhecido que sentava no chão.

- Quem roda primeiro? – perguntou.

- Eu. – Jasper levantou a mão e os olhos dela brilharam.

E rodou.

Edward X Emmett.

- Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio.

- Quero que você tire suas roupas e de duas voltas ao redor da casa.

Começaram a rir enquanto o gigante ficava vermelho. Pobre Emmett. Ia perder a vergonha hoje.

- Ah Cara! Não pode fazer isso comigo!

- Não só posso como estou fazendo!

- Vai der troco! Guarde minhas palavras!

- Vai amarelar, capitão?

Emmett respirou fundo e se levantou.

- Bella, feche os olhos.

- Vá te catar! – e a garota riu mais ainda. – Mas eu vou fechar! A minha inocência precisa ser preservada!

Começou tirando a blusa amarela que vestia, o boné foi junto. Depois foi para a calça. Jasper tacou uma almofada na cara da irmã, querendo que ela fechasse os olhos. E ela fechou? Não. Apenas disfarçou. Os olhos se arregalando com malicia quando viu aquilo só de cueca.

- Tire! – Edward gargalhou.

- Cara! Você é Gay?

- Não que eu tenha algo contra Gays, mas Deus que me livre disso.

E Alice se agarrou ao seu loiro, escondendo o rosto no peito dele. É claro que ela não viu a cor salmão pintando o rosto do rapaz. A irmã dele quase teve um ADP _(Ataque de Espelanca)_ quando viu o seu sonho de consumi Nu.

E lá se foi ele. Do jeito que veio ao mundo. Peladão e balançando suas "coisas". Quando Emmett retornou, dava para se ouvir os assobios femininos vindo de fora das janelas. Vestiu-se rapidamente e bravo, pegou a caneta, girando-a.

Rosalie X Bella.

Assim que ambas recuperaram o ar, ajeitaram suas roupas e olharam uma para a outra.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade. – murmurou ignorando o próprio irmão a chamando de covarde.

- Qual é o verdadeiro tipo de garoto que você gosta? – sorriu.

E ela ia matar a loira depois. Rosalie estava fazendo isso de proposito!

- Bom...

- Aparência.

- Bonito.

- Que mais?

- Legal.

- Detalhes Bella!

- Rosalie!

- Você pediu Verdade! Cor dos olhos?

- Verdes... Cabelos castanhos e bagunçados. – ela não ia se entregar facilmente. – Alto.

- Moreno?

- Não. Minha vez. – pegou a garrafa antes que Rosie protestasse.

Girou.

- Bella X Jasper. Ótimo!

- Desafio. – o loiro falou.

A morena sorriu.

- Eu desafio você a beijar a Alice!

Alice começou a tossir desesperadamente. O que? Ela ia beijar o seu Jasper? Dela? Ele não era dela! Por que não? Jasper hesitou. Alice era uma menina toda empolgada e serelepe. Nunca ia gostar de ser beijada por um ser que nem ele. Será que a ofenderia? A baixinha, vendo ele demorar, resolveu agir. Não perderia essa chance! Nem que Miucca a fundadora de uma das marcas mais estilosas do mundo, a Prada, aparecesse na porta deles agora!

Mas se falasse que tinha um modelito feito especialmente para ela, poderia pensar seriamente nisso!

Agarrou a gola caqui da blusa dele e tascou-lhe um beijão. Ele tinha cheiro de Colônia Masculina. Tão simples e moderno. Edward tossiu, reclamando que o desafio já tinha acabado. Pegou a caneta e girou.

O Amigo desconhecido X Emmett.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

Ele não ia se arriscar outra vez.

- Verdade.

- Pensei que você não fosse um frango...

- Desafio!

E o Amigo levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

- Te desafio a desentupir a boca da Loirinha ali!

E ele olhou para ela. Ela olhou para ele. Quando deu fé, ambos se agarravam sem pudor no meio da lada. Jasper tacou o controle remoto no grandão.

- Cabou o Tempo! Largue ela!

Rosalie X Edward.

- Verdade ou Desafio?

- Verdade.

- É verdade que você só fica com as vadias arrombadas da escola por que não achou Sua Garota Certa?

- Hm... Sim?

- Mas você já a achou, né?

- Sim...

- E ela seria?

Dessa fez foi ele quem ficou corado. A Garota certa não podia ser dele. Ela era inteligente. Iria para uma faculdade boa. Não precisava de um traste atrás dela.

- Próxima rodada.

_52_

**_Eu meio que acho que eu poderia ser o tipo dele_**

**_Porque se você não está por perto ele não age de forma tão tímida_**

**_Às vezes eu sinto que ele poderia se movimentar_**

**_Está isso tudo na minha cabeça?_**

**_Eu não sei o que fazer_**

**_Eu sei que é estranho, eu não sei o que ele está pensando_**

**_Mas isso é errado se eu vê-lo neste fim de semana?_**

**_Eu realmente espero que eu possa pegá-lo sozinho_**

**_Eu apenas não, não quero que ela saiba_**

_52_

- QUEM QUER NABUNDA? – Emmett Berrou.

Todos olharam para ele com cara de: QUE?

- Seus bandos de mente poluída! É só uma cerveja!

E era mesmo. Atrás dele tinha uma bebida alcoólica com esse nome.

- Emmett... Nossos pais...

- Relaxa Bellinha. Não vamos beber muito. Quem tá dentro?

**Meia hora depois...**

Os sete (sim, o amigo desconhecido ainda estava ali) estavam deitados de qualquer jeito, esparramados no tapete felpudo da sala de estar. Perderam a conta de quantas viraram... Mas era aposta... Não era?

- Emmett. – Rosalie chamou com a voz embragada. – Quero mais NABUNDA.

- Eu vu te dar mais NABUNDA Rosie! Você é muito gostosa sabia?

- Você também não é de se jogar fora...

- Cabou a NABUNDA! – Alice choramingou mostrando uma lata vazia.

- Nananananana... – Jasper murmurava cantando nos dedos. – Deixa eu entrar, dentro do seu coração... Descobrir pouco a pouco a paixão. Tenntaa... Me sentir enquanto eu sinto você...

- IsaaBella. – Edward falou rindo.

- Você é muito lindo sabia? – apontou para a cara dele.

- Quer sair comigo?

- Dessa vez é amor... É pra valer... – o loiro cantava olhando o teto. – Aiaiaiaiaiai não tem jeito de esquecer! Você de mim não saiu...

- Cala essa boca! – a irmã tacou a almofada no rosto dele.

- Eu saio! – Bella respondeu.

- Quem vai pegar mais NABUNDA? – Emmett perguntou.

- Eu! Eu vou! – Alice tentou se levantar mais acabou escorregando e gargalhando, caiu em cima de Jasper. – Oppaa...

- Tão natural quanto à luz do dia... Mas que preguiça boa, me deixa aqui atoa... Hoje ninguém vai estragar meu dia...

- Só vou gastar energia para beijar tua boca... – ela terminou.

- Você ouve? – perguntou surpreso.

- Eu ouço. – e começou a mordiscar a boca dele.

- Humm...

_52_

**_Porque ele é um sonho_**

**_Yeah_**

**_E você sabe o que eu quero dizer_**

**_Se você fosse um pouco tarde_**

_52_

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram no mesmo lugar. Edward tinha a cabeça na barriga de Isabella. Que tinha o braço na cara de Jasper. Que tinha Alice atravessando seu corpo. Perto estavam Rosalie deitada de costas e Emmett atrás dela.

E o Amigo Desconhecido? Ele foi embora quando acordou com dois pais querendo saber o que tinha acontecido. Deu uma explicação qualquer para Renée e Charlie depois se mandou. No final, a cerveja fez alguma coisa com a mente deles, por que não se lembravam de nada.

Mas cada casal ficou de algum jeito mais próximo. Rosalie conseguiu virar líder de torcida com a ajuda de Emmett. Jasper agora vive ajudando Alice nas matérias. Bella esta tendo aulas de piano com Edward. E é claro, eles vivem se agarrando, mas sem a irmã saber.

_52_

**_Yeeeeaaah_**

**_O irmão da minha melhor amiga é o cara certo para mim_**

**_Yeeeeaaah_**

**_Um baterista de punk rock e ele mede 1,93m_**

**_Eu não quero, mas eu quero,_**

**_Porque eu simplesmente não consigo te tirar da minha cabeça!_**

**_Yeeeeaaah_**

**_O irmão da minha melhor amiga é o cara certo para mim_**

**_IMA, IMA_**

**_O irmão da minha melhor amiga, irmão da minha melhor amiga_**

**_IMA, IMA_**

**_O irmão da minha melhor amiga, irmão da minha melhor amiga_**

_52_

* * *

**E ai pessoas?**

**O que acharam?**

**Ta vendo esse botão verdezinho ai embaixo?**

**Ele não é lindo? (+.+)**

**Apertem ele e me digam o que acharam.**

**Bjs.**

**Anny S.C.M**


End file.
